Void Therapy
by Loose Cannon Doccy
Summary: Companion piece to the joint fic: "Into the Void". Life is never easy, nor is it fair or caring. Jay Alkain knows this better than anyone. Having chosen a life of eternal isolation to save the world from himself, Jay Alkain has to balance both the desire to be left alone, and the desire to take out his anger on anything that moves.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a companion piece to the joint fic between me and Shimmering-Sky, "Into the Void". This will not be at all as long or as expansive. Merely an expansion on Jay's POV of what happens.**

 **I hope you enjoy what's to come.**

* * *

"Good morning, Jay. How are you today?" The voice of Doctor Baldwin spoke as he stepped inside my isolation chamber. My yearly evaluation had come. I sat on the one chair across a small metal table placed inside the room from the doctor who had just arrived again.

I've had several different psychologists, and most of them I only met the one time. Too scared of me, of course. I wasn't blind at all to what I was now; I knew exactly what I was and what made me what I am. I honestly felt a small modicum of respect towards Doctor Baldwin. This was the third time he came to evaluate me.

In a way, he reminded me of Kroe, but in a good way. Just like Kroe when I intitally met him, he had an air of class, experience and genuine kindness.

But if there's one thing I've learned over the time, is that kindness doesn't matter. I'm an immortal godkiller who willingly chose isolation over trying to do anything more for the world. I knew full well how the world would react to me, and in turn, how I would react to it.

New Domino burned for my mistakes once; I won't have that happen again. Even if it means that I have to stay in this room until the end of time.

"How has your paint therapy gone? Did you enjoy painting pictures?" Baldwin said, correcting his thick glasses slightly. I gave a slight shrug in response. "Could you show me one of your paintings, Jay?"

I nod, get up from my chair, and walk over to the painting resting against the wall next to the modest bed my cell was given. I pick it up and flip it so Baldwin can see it. It's an exact replica of the painting Akron painted of me in the Aurora. Me standing above New Domino with my arms extended, with lightning and fire falling down from me and onto the people below, who are screaming their lungs out in pain as their flesh is burned off their bones.

"Hmm…" Baldwin said as he corrected his glasses again to see the painting better, and he leaned closer as well. "It's a very powerful painting, Jay. Very impressive." Baldwin then scribbles some notes on his small notepad, and then gestures for me to put it away. I follow suit, and Baldwin clears his throat. "Alright Jay, we'll start with some simple word association. Just say whatever pops into your head first. If I were to say 'Day', you would say…" He trails off,

"Sun," I reply emotionlessly. Baldwin nods, "Exactly," Baldwin replies, before clearing his throat again. "Now, the next one. Fire."

My blank look fades for a moment as I remember the image of New Domino burning again. "Guilt," I reply. Baldwin's eyes soften a little and he scribbles on his notepad again.

"New Domino," He then speaks, and I exhale softly as I remember the ruins I caused. "Destroyed," I reply. Baldwin scribbles again.

"Duelist," Baldwin says. "Warrior," I reply. Baldwin scribbles again. It feels like the scribbling is scratching my ears uncomfortably.

"Psychic," Baldwin said. "Monster," I reply. Baldwin scribbled again. The scribbling feels like it's crawling inside my ear and wriggling…

"Sun," Baldwin said. "Darkness," I reply. Baldwin scribbled again. The scribbling is biting my ear and nipping at my eardrums…

"Moon," Baldwin said. "Gone," I reply immediately. I start wriggling a little bit as Baldwin scribbled again, and I feel the sound scrape my ear painfully.

"Akron," Baldwin then said and all words are taken from me. Akron, my past self, my true self, my primal self, my real self…

"Akron," Baldwin repeated. I breathed in.

"Done." I said sternly, I sealed my lips and washed all emotion away from my face. Baldwin sighed, cracked a tiny smile, picked up his notepad and walked out of my room again, closing the door behind him and leaving me alone once again in my isolation cell.

I sniffed the air for a moment. Now with the room for myself, I could sense psychic signatures nearby. I could feel the tension in the air, and I looked up to see the window in which people could see through. Around eight people are watching me, but the windows were one-way. To them they were windows, to me they were mirrors. But I could sense that at least three were active psychics. And two of them were very familiar…

Half an hour passed, and then I began to hear voices outside the door to my cell. Three voices, in fact. One was the voice of Doctor Baldwin, one was the officer who brought me here, and the third I couldn't discern at first. But it sounded sweet, kind, loving, and very familiar.

Then I knew who it was.

The door opened and in stepped one person I didn't expect to see, and I frankly hoped wouldn't see me like this. Akiza, dressed in the exact same clothes I remember her wearing, followed by Baldwin and then the large officer into my cell. Akiza sat down in the chair Baldwin sat in before, Baldwin walked over to the corner holding his notepad, and the officer stood by the door, for Akiza's protection.

I moved my face to meet hers, and for the first time in twenty years, I saw those eyes that I missed so dearly. And she saw mine. My one blue and one red orbs met her two brown orbs. We sat there for a full minute, just looking at each other. The tension was thick in the air, thick enough that you could carve it out with a knife.

Then Akiza breathed in and broke the ice. "So, your name is Jay Alkain, correct?" She said, and her voice had an odd tone. She wasn't scared of me, rather… confused and unnerved. "Yes," I replied smoothly.

"How old are you, Jay?" Akiza then asked, and I shook my head momentarily. "I don't know." Akiza blinked momentarily, and I could feel her eyes scanning my face. She looked at my eyes, my hair, my horns, my… mark.

"What is that black mark, Jay? Is it a mark from the Facility?" Akiza then asked, and I nodded in reply. "Death row," I added as clarification. I could see her eyes widen a little at the explanation, but she willed it away.

"Why did you turn yourself in, Jay? Why did you choose to live your life here, in isolation?" Akiza questioned. I caught a hint of worry from her in her voice, a worry I recognized. Perhaps Akiza found me eerily familiar.

"Better than making it worse," I replied simply, and I'm pretty sure she understood me. She figured out that I meant that I had no place in the world, and I was too dangerous to be allowed freedom. I could see her eyes soften just a little when she realized it.

"Don't you have a family, Jay?" Akiza questioned, trying to look for some form of positivity she could direct my attention to. "Not anymore. My fault." I could hear Akiza sigh just a little as pity became evident in her eyes. She had been through the same thing, she knew better than anyone what it was like.

And yet she knew nothing about it. No matter how much she looked like her, this wasn't the Akiza I fought, the Akiza I loved and the Akiza I lost because of my own refusal to acknowledge the error of my ways. None of what I went through has happened at all. I'm all that's left of that grim world.

I could feel my hands twitch. My memories began to come flooding back; memories I spent every day burying. Hours upon hours of every day I sat down, grit my teeth, and kept them buried. "Don't you want to be with someone? Not be alone all your life?"

"No," I replied sternly. "I can't go home. I have no home. Not for someone like me."

"Jay, I'm here to help you. I can feel your pain; I'm psychic like you. I can help you, just let me-"

" _ **SHUT UP!"**_ I roared, I gripped the table and the one side of it crumpled under my strength as I flung it into the wall in a fit of rage. The officer panicked and pulled out what looked like a taser, but he was too slow. I roared, and the ground shook, flinging both the officer and the doctor backwards. Baldwin slammed into the wall with such force that his neck snapped, killing the poor man. The officer got lucky and was slammed into the door. The door buckled and the officer fell out of the room on top of the door. He would suffer a few broken bones, but nothing lethal.

But my gaze wasn't towards them. It was towards the now terrified Akiza standing in front of me, who I had instinctually spared from my outburst. She was whimpering, shaking even. I breathed in and put my hand on her forehead, and I temporarily connected our minds.

And then I opened the dam and let my memories flood through.

I felt myself walking on broken pavement on a street through the city. The fire was everywhere, the once proud city ruined along with its entire innocent populace all because of me. Because of the one person who wouldn't realize what he was doing.

" **You left us to die!"** A violent wind began to blow through the ruined city, and the fire flew with it, creating a vivid storm of fire all around me as my legs began to get weaker and weaker. Even now, I could feel the strain from the psychic link. Every time my mental agony spiked, it released a psychic energy wave, and then every psychic in the city would momentarily feel the same thing Akiza and I felt right now.

"I'm… I'm so sorry," I croaked, tears falling from my eyes as I limped on through the firestorm, my body becoming more and more tired by the moment. Blood began to drip from tiny wounds all over my body.

" **There were nine million people alive in New Domino, the day before you woke up."**

I could hear their screams; a mother screaming as her child died from blood loss. Two lovers screaming in chorus as fire consumed their flesh. So many innocent souls screaming as the greedy fire enveloped them and consumed them.

" **The only villain here is you."**

Then the dead came for me. I felt them reach out for me, I felt their burning skin transfer their fire to me, until my entire body was alight.

" **Lucky you."**

And then the storm came from all directions, it swallowed everything in its path in its baleful blaze, consuming all the innocent souls, and then it came for me.

And then everything was gone.

Our psychic link fell apart, and I fell backwards. Akiza had been crying, screaming and thrashing just like me. I fell backwards, and I curled up in a fetal position as the pain began to subside. "It's all my fault," I sobbed. "They're all gone because of me."


	2. Chapter 2

Everything after my outburst was strange. First I was cradling myself in the fetal position; then I was standing upright looking out through the broken wall. Then I was on my bed, sitting down. Then I was in the cosmos, seeing and knowing everything.

It was all in flux.

Akiza was lying down in the doorway, unconscious. Trudge was well out of my room, having broken a grand total of three ribs. I walked over to the broken wall and looked outside. The sun was shining. Strange. It had been a while since I saw it.

It was still just as uncaring as it had been last time. It was just there, looking down upon me, not caring about anything. I sigh and move my arms behind me as I look out on the world. I doubt anyone can even see me or is even paying attention to where I am.

Then I heard footsteps. Running. I turn around, and I see one Yusei Fudo come running over to Trudge. He's examining him and trying to find any injuries. After a few moments, he's satisfied with what he knew and ran over to Akiza, trying to wake her up.

I could smell his idealism since the moment I could see him. It hung over him like a foul stench that wouldn't go away.

' _Hey, Sky? What's the spell for healing again?'_ I can hear Yusei speak to his sister through telepathy. They thought that only they could hear it, but I could hear it clear as day. No thought was out of my grasp. If I wanted to listen, then I listened.

' _Dziedet, but why? Are you alright?'_ Sky's idealism stinks just as badly. I can smell it even through telepathy. It smells like the decomposing bodies of the people that will die because of it.

' _I'm fine. Trudge just has a few broken bones, and I can't drag him and Akiza out of here.'_ He's walking over to use magic or whatever to heal Trudge's broken bones and attempt to get him to walk again, and hopefully get the two out of here.

' _What happened to Akiza?!'_ Yusei was about to respond, but I don't let him. I cut their conversation off and step out of the dust. The moment he hears my footsteps, Yusei steps up and meets me. His glare is intense, it's angry and confused.

"What did you do?" Yusei questioned. "What I had to," I reply simply. "What, killing a defenseless doctor and injuring so many others?" Yusei almost snarls at me. His worry for Akiza is evident. It's clear that there's something between them. I involuntarily feel cold-hearted.

"Your words mean nothing to me, Yusei Fudo," I reply. "What? How do you know my name?"

"I just do," I reply. "I know everything," I reply. I can sense that Yusei doesn't believe a word of what I'm saying. He thinks I'm so far out of my mind that I've lost it. Suprisingly, he's not far from the truth.

"Don't bother trying to mask your thoughts from me, Fudo, I can hear you. I can smell the scent of your soul. I know everything about you. Don't bother trying to mask your confusion, and don't bother trying to lie. I know," I reply.

Yusei hesistates. "What are you, Jay? What are you?"

I just sigh and turn my head in shame. "The villain," I reply. He immediately understands what I'm saying.

"You're the one who did all that. You're the one who burned the innocents. You killed New Domino," He said, almost as if he didn't believe it.

"Yes," I just reply. I then turn around as the sky turns black and purple lightning hits the ground. "They're here," I say. "Who?" Yusei asks.

"The Voids," I reply. "They're here for us. For you and the Signers. If I were you, I would go and help your friends," I say as the beastly, monstrous creatures start appearing all over the place outside of this facility.

I don't mention him that it's a battle he's doomed to lose.

* * *

Only a few minutes pass, and already I could see that the Signers were losing. They weren't prepared, and they were paying the price for it. The sheer number of the Voids was drowning them in damage, damage they couldn't resist.

The only thing that distracts me from seeing the conflict is the fact that someone has come to visit me. I turn around, and it's a naked lady with incredibly long, crimson hair that covers almost her entire body. I already know who this is.

"So, you're here," I say as I turn around to face the lady. She's glowing crimson. "What do you want?"

"What are you?" She asks, her voice soothing but authoritarian at the same time. "Your very existence is a paradox."

I smile. "I'm the opposite of why you're asking that question. I'm something you will never understand."

That shuts her up for a moment. She composes herself for a moment, before speaking again. "So why are you here?"

I ignore her question. "You know they'll lose, don't you?" I ask back, catching her off-guard. "You know that the forces of the Yozi are too strong."

She sighs in a defeated manner. "I know. But I have another who can save them. One that they won't imprison."

I smirk. "Lucky you, then." I say, then turn around to spectate the Duel again. They're still losing. "You do know what will happen when the Signers lose, don't you?" I ask. "The Void will just swallow the city and the Signers with them."

"No, they won't," She replies. "I know what to do at that time. I'll fuse with the city. I'll shield it from the Void, keep my siblings' influence out."

"You're willing to do that?" I ask. "You know what it will cost. You'll be in constant agony. You'll be dying." She sighs and ruffles her hair for a moment. "I know. It's what I have to do to give them a chance to fight back."

I don't respond to that. She then takes a step forward and begins to talk again. "You didn't answer my question from before. Why did you come here?"

I scoff. "What else what I going to do?" I reply. She takes another step forward. "You could try using your power for good," She says, in an attempt to sway me. I have none of it. "That's so easy for you to say," I reply, with an underlying _I already tried that._

We look outside, and we see the last Signer's defeat. The Voids were victorious, and the Void began enveloping the city. I turn around and look at the woman again. "Looks like it's just you and me left now," I reply. The woman is silent for a moment, but I can sense she begins to piece things together, ever so slowly. "We've met before, haven't we?" She inquires, and she immediately realizes that she's right. "Yes," I reply in confirmation. "We have."

"I... I wish we could have met under better circumstances," She says slowly, as her physical form is beginning to fade. I can feel mine fading as well. I give her a small smile.

"Me too."

And then we're both gone.


End file.
